Right Things aren't always Good
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Lo que hacemos está mal, es un error, pero es inevitable!.


Holas!!!, espero que todos estén muy bien, aquí les traigo mi primer Edward/Bella, espero que les guste :).

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de la Gran Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados un momento para escribir algo diferente, jeje. Debo decir que usé la canción "Los Infieles" del grupo Aventura, sé que está prohibido usar las canciones, pero yo insisto en ponerla porque es lo que me inspiró a sacar esto y me parecería injusto no ponerla. Espero con muchas ansias, les agrade, también cabe decir que la canción ha sido cortada, como muchos se darán cuenta, para no repetir mucho las cosas.

**Agradecimientos: **

A Patty por alentarme a escribirlo!!!, muchas gracias, Mami, si no fuera por ti, esto hubiera quedado en un vago recuerdo o en todo caso, sin título, jeje…

Bueno, no los entretengo más con mis cosas, aquí les dejo la historia.

**Right things aren't always Good**

Y aquí estamos una vez más… no pudiendo resistir nuestros impulsos, sabemos que esto está mal, muy mal, no deberíamos hacer esto, es un error. Pero también sabemos que nos es imposible evitarlo, sobretodo porque deseamos esto más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, ya no nos importa nada más que esto. No me importa si voy al infierno por esto, puedo ir y volver muchas más veces de las que imaginas por estar contigo, amor.

_**So Nasty**_

_**You know we are not suppose**__**d to be doing this, right?  
**__**NO estamos supuesto a hacer esto  
This is a sin, esto es un pecado  
We're both going to hell, vamos para el infierno  
**_

Despacio, mi reina, nos quitaremos la ropa y seremos uno, una vez más. Pero quiero que esta vez sea diferente, hoy quiero amanecer contigo, hoy quiero pensar que tú y yo estamos casados, que tenemos una familia, y que nada nos importa más que eso. Aunque sabemos que no es cierto, sabemos que es otra la realidad, sabemos que tenemos que cuidarnos de todo, hasta de los vecinos para que no vayan con comentarios a nuestras respectivas parejas y luego comiencen a sospechar, por más que esto nos duela en el fondo del alma. No sabes cómo me duele todo esto, no sabes la impotencia que siento, no sabes cuánto deseo decir que eres tú la persona más importante de mi existencia, la razón por la cuál me mantengo vivo. Y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo, si hay alguna palabra para describir esto, esa sería: Masoquismo, y a veces se queda corta.

Quítate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo (quiero amanecer contigo)  
Y cuidado si sospecha los vecinos , mi mujer o tu marido (Mi Mujer o TU marido)

Estoy cansado de tener que esconder nuestros sentimientos porque ambos estamos casados, no con quien quisiéramos sino con los que nuestros padres quisieron, nos dejamos influir, sólo obedecimos, pero nunca imaginamos lo que eso nos iba a costar. Tu padre quiso que te casaras con Jacob porque le pareció mejor así, él le agradaba más. Y yo… yo tuve que casarme con Tanya porque mi padre pensó que sería lo mejor, aparte que había hecho una promesa.  
_**  
Tú y yo durmiendo con los enemigos dos seres que jamás hemos querido  
Los dos haciendo un bendito capricho donde somos masoquistas por no volver a nuestro nidos.  
**_

Hoy te pido que, por favor, sólo me ames, no pienses en nada más, sólo existimos tú y yo, no hay más. Esto no saldrá de aquí, en este cuarto ajeno y a la vez tan cálido por ser nuestro refugio. Ellos no nos entenderán si se lo decimos. Nadie puede comprendernos, nadie jamás podrá hacerlo porque lo nuestro va más allá de cualquier barrera, lo nuestro es infinito.

_**  
Desnúdate al paso mi reina y sólo ámame  
Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel  
Te a seguro que esos tontos no van a entender  
Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer  
**_

No quiero pensar en el tiempo, no quiero pensar en la hora, sólo quiero disfrutar de estos instantes junto a ti. Si se nos hace muy tarde, siempre puedo inventar algo, el trabajo… el tráfico, o cualquier otra cosa, ella lo creerá, siempre lo hace, o al menos, eso parece. Y tú mentirás una vez más, al igual que yo.

_**Así con cautela despacio sólo ámame  
Que si nos coge la noche  
Yo me inventaré  
Una excusa, una entramada ella me lo cree  
Y tú di otra mentirita al idiota aquel**_Besos, caricias, abrazos, una rosa recorriendo tu piel, seguida de mis labios, frases incompletas, "Te Amo" 's van y vienen, susurros, gemidos, mi nombre sale tus labios así como el tuyo de los míos, es la atmósfera que nos envuelve en estos momentos. Momentos en los cuales podría morir sin protestar, aunque no estoy dispuesto a morir y dejar de vivir esto, porque es por esto por lo que vivo, que también sinceramente me está llevando a la locura. Pero no importa, me importa infinitamente más una vida sin cordura a tu lado que una con cordura sin ti.

Quítate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo (hoy quiero amanecer contigo)  
Y cuidado si sospecha los vecinos , mi mujer o tu marido (o TU marido)

Cometemos un gran error, lo sabemos, que Dios nos perdone, pero no somos los primeros ni los últimos en hacerlo, aunque en la intensidad de amor que nos tenemos no lo creo. Juntos estamos llegando a la cumbre, lo sabemos, tu cuerpo y el mío se tensan, preparándose para el final de otra jornada de amor y pasión. Al cabo de unos instantes, los fluidos comienzan a salir y a humedecer todo a nuestro alrededor y junto a ellos un par de suspiros salen de nuestros labios, seguidos de un Te Amo

_**  
Que nos perdone nuestro divino Señor si cometemos un delito (cometemos un delito)  
Pero Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tú y yo no somos distintos  
**_

Esta es una prueba más de que lo correcto no siempre es bueno. Una vez lo escuché y pensé que no era cierto, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. Hacer esto no es correcto, pero se siente muy bien.

_**  
Qué travieso somos  
Y qué bien se siente**_Siento que despiertas después de nuestra pequeña siesta, estás sobre mi pecho y con tu mano comienzas a acariciarme, yo te beso en el cabello. Sabemos que el tiempo se agota, pero ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en ello, nuevamente estamos besándonos con ternura, pasión y urgencia.

_**  
**_De pronto una idea llegó a mi mente, una demasiado descabellada, no importa porque sé que valdrá la pena. Le comento sobre mi idea: escapar y empezar todo de nuevo en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Ella suelta algunas lágrimas en silencio, las cuales yo limpio con mi pulgar, le pregunto por qué y sonriendo me da la gran noticia: Seremos padres.

_**Fin!!!.**_

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor!!!, no olviden los reviews, se aceptan las flores y los tomates también xD.

Saludos y cuídense muuucho!!!.

Claudia.


End file.
